Oni-chaaan ! Où te caches-tu ?
by Chuu-Nee
Summary: Déjà, le niveau de bêtise des Heart Pirate était élevé, mais avec l'arrivé d'une gamine qui recherche son frère - qui n'a peut être jamais existé - depuis... Longtemps. Est ce que le Célèbre Chirurgien survrivra ? A suivre ... OC, qui - du moins j'espère - ne sera pas une Mary Sue ! Enjoy !
1. Prologue Petit Papa Noël Cannibal !

BAM !

BAM !

- **Arrête de nous faire peur Shachi ! **

BAM !

- **C'est pas moi les gars, j'vous le jure !**

- **Désolé !**

- **Ah non, Bepo c'est pas le moment !**

BAM !

- **On va voir ? **

- **T'es fou ! Imagine que c'est un monstre, gros, rouge et poilu! **

- **Comme le père Noël ?**

- **Non lui il est gentil, Bepo, c'est surement un imbécile qui s'est enfermé dans les chiottes et qui arrive pas sortir. **

- **On va lui ouvrir ?**

- **Ouais, on ne peut pas le laisser moisir là-bas**

La petite troupe pour le moins original, formé d'un ours polaire, d'un roux, d'un argenté, si si, et d'un noiraud, tous, armé d'un ou plusieurs oreillers, déambulait dans les couloirs d'un sous-marin de la couleur la plus discrète, jaune !

Vous l'avez deviné, nous sommes sur le navire des Heart Pirates !

Après avoir fait le tour du sous-marin, le noiraud se retourna et vit une ombre, et hurla :

- **Le père noël est venu nous bouffer !** Après sa déclaration des plus original, il se planqua derrière le grand ours polaire. Les trois autres se retournèrent vers le '' père noël '' et ne virent rien du tout.

- **Penguin on a compris que tu ne portais pas dans ton cœur cet homme mais au point de le voir dans tous les recoins sombres du sous-marin ca devient très lourd !** Lâcha le roux, les trois se retournèrent pour voir, leur camarade pointer du doigt quelque chose dans leurs dos. Désespérer les compères se retournèrent pour voir… Rien du tout.

- **Bah dis donc, tu dois sacrément détester le père noël !** Dit une voix dans le dos du trio, sauf qu'un léger détail clochait, ce n'était pas la voix de Penguin, ni celle du capitaine, alors qu'est ce que c'était ?

Le dénommé Penguin tourna lentement, très lentement sa tête vers son épaule sur lequel était posé une main, pas ganté de rouge, mais une main, une vrai main, avec 5 doigts.

Le quatuor hurla un bon coup, mais vraiment très fort, de quoi rendre sourd un serpent, sachant que ce ci était déjà naturellement sourd, soit impossible et partirent en courant.

Une porte s'ouvrit à coté de la main et sa voix et une personne entouré d'aura, noire et meurtrière. Celle ci cria :

- **C'est pas fini ce boucan !** Et la voix dit en se lamentant :

- **Je fais si peur que çà, c'est désespérant…**

Celle à l'aura meurtrière étonné regarda la, la chose entrain de se lamenter au sol.

En un instant l'homme à l'aura meurtrière plaqua la chose, au mur, et un scalpel sous la gorge de sa - peut être - futur victime, dit froidement :

**- Qui est tu ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 Je n'aime pas les portes

**Voilà un chapitre tout chaud avec du retard, je vous avais prévenue, moi et la ponctualité çà fait pas deux ! **

**Ah oui ! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent de quelconque manière, favorite, follow, Rewiew, Donc je vous adore et un grand merci car sans vous cette histoire ce serait rester un fichier paumé au fond de mon ordi... **

**Thank You Very Much !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Alors comme çà One Pièce ne m'appartient pas ? Ca alors ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 ~ Je n'aime pas les portes, et alors ?<strong>

- **Qui es-tu ?** Répéta le chirurgien, à la chose, qui se révéla être un humain, un humain tout à fait normal, à l'expression près de ses cheveux, qui ressemblait plus à une touffe hirsute qu'autre chose, mais le pire était la teinte de ceux ci, vert, vous avez bien lus, vert !

Pour aller avec cet teinte original une paire d'yeux vairons, un gris et un bleu terne et une peau pale, très pale.

Et la tenue ? Moins original que les cheveux mais bon, un t-shirt bordeaux, un pantalon large sombre et une paire de bottes noires à triples sangles, le tout surmonté d'un grand manteau noir à manches longues et évasés. Ah, il portait aussi un gant noir à la main gauche et deux paires de boucle d'oreilles en or sur chaque lobe.

Le vert tendit la main vers le chirurgien qui dédaigna cette main et appuya un peu plus sur la trachée de sa victime

- **Uriah**

- **Que fait tu sur mon navire ? **Dit le Capitaine en gardant un masque impassible et indéchiffrable

- **Du tourisme, nan, je suis venu te demander un service…** Trafalgar le regarda bizarrement et relâcha la pression de son scalpel, pour limiter les gargouillis que faisait cet étrange personnage.

- **Entièrement, je n'ai pas d'arme, s'il te plait**. Suspicieux, le chirurgien obtempéra, mais garda en joug l'étranger, au moindre mouvement suspect, le scalpel finira entre les deux yeux de ce fameux Uriah.

- **Dit, que je puisse me recoucher**

- **J'aurai besoin d'un traitement que seul un laboratoire peu créer. En échange je t'offre un cobaye de choix… **Seul un léger hum, sortit du propriétaire de ce navire.

L'intrus tourna le dos au chirurgien et releva son t-shirt. Le visage du Capitaine parut un instant étonné, puis repris son masque impassible.

- **Intéressant, suit moi** dit-il à Uriah tout en partent dans les méandres du sous-marin

* * *

><p><em>Toc Toc Toc<em>

- **Capitaine ?**

- **Entre, Bepo**

- **Je suis désolé pour cette nuit on a prit peur car on à crut qu'un intrus était rentré dans le sous-marin et que c'était le père noël, désolé.**

- **Un peu vert votre père noël, non ? **Dit Trafalgar, un léger rictus aux lèvres, tout en désignant quelque chose entrain de dormir dans son fauteuil, dormir serait un bien grand pour une position telle que celle ci :

Un pied à moitié replié et accouder sur le dossier, un autre sur un des accoudoirs, un des bras était sur l'autre accoudoir et finalement la tête et le derniers bras pendaient dans le vide. En effet dormir est un bien grand mot. Bepo regarda, incrédule, Uriah, soit l'ex père noël cannibale, piquer un roupillon dans le fauteuil de son capitaine bien aimé, bruyamment qui plus est !

- **Capitaine ! C'est un intrus ! Désolé !**

- **Un passager à durée indéterminé, Bepo, où plutôt Une.**

- **Désolé. **

- **Vas prévenir les autres que votre ''père noël'' n'existe pas. **Bepo, partit non sans un dernier désolé dire à Penguin qu'il pouvait sortir de sa couette et qu'aucun cannibale n'a élue domicile dans le sous-marin. La tête verte ouvrit un œil et lâcha un bâillement :

- **Réveiller ? Va me chercher un café. **Ce que partit faire Uriah avec quelques injures au passage.

Au bout de trois minutes j'arriva devant la cuisine d'où sortait une odeur de petit déjeuner, tartines, chocolat chaud… Vous croyez que je ne me suis pas perdu ?

Bien sur que non !

J'ai juste couru comme une dératée en me mangeant les murs lorsqu'il fallait tourner.

C'était bien moi cette nuit, qui, poursuivie par un mulot, se prenait tout les murs. Dire que j'avait réussi à passer inaperçue pendant 3 jours dans ce rafiot et une Put*** de souris m'a fait choper !

Prostitué, Catin ? Pire ! J'ai comme qui dirait vendu mon corps au diable, à chapeau nordique.

Je poussa la porte en soupirant, la cuisine/salle à manger était une pièce spacieuse avec une grande table au centre et sur les cotés de la le four et tout ce qui sert à cuisiner, du moins je crois, parce que j'ai jamais toucher aucun de ces outils. Deux personnes se trouvaient attablé, le roux d'hier soir, sauf qu'il portait des lunettes noires et une casquette verte à bord rose.

Il parlait avec son voisin un autre jeune homme avec de long cheveux, ondulé, ramassé en queue de cheval haute, étrangement la moitié de sa chevelure en partant des racines était noire et l'autre blanche, je peux parler mais avec mes cheveux vert…

Le roux décrivait quelque choses avec de grand-geste au… bicolore ? Complètement blasé, qui disait « Mais oui, mais oui ». Une troisième personne s'affairait à faire du café, le mec aux cheveux argentés, il portait un bandeau rouge avec une rayure blanche au centre peut-être pour éviter d'avoir des cheveux devant les yeux, personnellement je trouve çà très énervant. Le petit rouquin leva les yeux vers moi, paru surpris et bafouilla quelques mots :

- **Lui ! C'est lui Wakame ! **Le bicolore leva les yeux moi et dit tout simplement

- **Ah… l'nouveau… Il aurais peut être fallu t'en parler… Tu n'as pas écouté Bepo ?**

- **En faites je suis juste de passage… Notamment pour chercher un café à votre capitaine. **Le duo me regarda en plissant les yeux, un message subliminal ?

- **Ah, Uriah. Je pourrais avoir une tasse de café ? Et chocolat chaud tant que vous y êtes… S'il vous plait.** Relevant un sourcil, le bicolore nommé Wakame, se leva et prépara les deux boissons. Pendant ce temps le petit rouquin me demanda :

- **Moi c'est Shachi et mon copain là-bas c'est Wakame, t'es une fille où un garçon ? **

- **Ca dépend. **

- **Je dirais que t'es une fille, car on manque de jolie jeune fille, surtout avec de la poitrine… **Je regarda mon corps je pouvais le voir jusqu'au pied sans aucune montagne obstruant mon champs de vision. Mouais, a par passer pour une Fille de Joie, une poitrine çà ne sert à rien.

Ignorant Shachi qui déblatérait des propos sur les bienfaits des femmes dans un équipage masculin, je pris les deux tasses fumantes que me tendait Wakame et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement.

C'est fou ce qui parle ce rouquin ! Je piqua un sprint vers la chambre du Chirurgien où j'avais élue domicile, sur le fauteuil.

Le seul hic c'est que la porte était fermée, et que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Nan, nan, nan...

**BANG !**

La vache, je n'aime pas les portes.

C'est là juste pour te renverser tout ce que tu portes sur toi. La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage impassible avec un rictus sur le visage. Qui dit simplement :

- **Mon café ? **

- **Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher ton café toi même ! T'as vu ce que çà donne ? **En effet la porte était recouverte du mélange chocolat/café, une partie du mur et moi aussi.

- **Tu as raison, il va falloir quand même que tu nettoies. N'oublie pas mon café. **Et il me claqua allégrement la porte au nez.

Je l'insulta beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup et ne m'arrêta que lorsqu'une main, pardon une patte velue me secoua.

- **Ca va ? **Me demanda l'ours de ce matin. **Vient, tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche. Désolé.** Je me releva, je laissa les morceaux de verres, j'espère qu'il s'ouvrira le pied ! Je donna ma main gauche à l'ours polaire et bouda. On bout d'un moment l'ours me dit :

- **Ta main ? Désolé. **

- **Ah oui, c'est une greffe, et toi tu n'es pas un ours à la base.**

- **Désolé et tu as raison.**

- **Comment t'es tu retrouvé dans ce corps ? **Nous étions arrivé devant une salle de douche commune, Bepo me tendit une serviette, un savon et un shampoing pour me débarrasser des boissons.

- **C'est le capt'ain, il ma sauvé. Mon ancien corps était gravement malade, il m'a offert un nouvel avenir. Personne ne le sait sauf lui, désolé. **

- **C'est comment ?**

- **C'est différent, plus puissant, mais çà a aussi ses inconvénients. Désolé**

- **Tu à raisons rien n'est parfait, la preuve regarde moi, je ne suis qu'un reste d'humain. **Dis-je en montrant mon corps nu à cet ours, très compréhensif.

Mon dos avait été brulé, les nerfs avec, la peau avait été greffé avec des nerfs en métal donnant une arborescence argenté dans mon dos, mon avant bras droit était également en grande partie brulée avec également des filles métalliques, mon œil gauche était bionique. Le pied gauche était tout en métal.

Mais bon à quoi bon s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Le passé est passé, il ne faut pas regarder en arrière mais faire face à l'avenir.

- **Eh oui mon petit ourson, je suis une cyborg et toi un humain coincé dans un corps d'ours, comme tu vois, le hasard fait bien les choses, non ? **Dis-je en souriant bêtement, j'entra sous un des pommeaux de douches et laissa l'eau chaude coulé le long de mon corps du moins le reste.

Comment je me suis fait çà ? Un accident lorsque j'étais petite.

- **Tu as raisons. Désolé.**

- **Elle est bizarre t'a manie de dire tout le temps désolé. **Dis-je me séchant faisant attention de bien sécher mon pied

- **Désolé. **Dit l'ours, en me tendant un grand t-shirt bleu marine frappé du Jolly Roger de ce rafiot et un caleçon noir à tête de mort.

J'aime bien.

J'enfila le tout et jeta mes habits dans ce qui semblait être un panier à linge salle. Le t-shirt m'arrivai au dessus des genoux, et mes greffes étaient largement visibles.

- **Tu n'aurais pas des bandages s'il te plait je voudrais éviter de faire peur à tes camarades, notamment celui qui à peur du père noël, pas besoin de le traumatisé plus. **Il me sortit deux rouleaux de bandage avec lesquelles j'enroula soigneusement mon pied gauche et mon avant-bras gauche et sa main.

- **Merci mon petit, Bepo **dis- je en sautant sur l'ours et en le serrant très fort dans mes petit bras. De meilleure humeur, je grimpa sur son dos et m'installa sur le haut de l'épaule, très confortable, trop confortable… Bouaaaah bien trop confortable et je m'assoupis, bercé par la balancement des pas de Bepo...

* * *

><p>Le grand chirurgien regarda son carnet de notes, avec circonspection, surtout la formule d'un traitement contre une maladie particulière et dit avec étonnement :<p>

- Alors comme çà, ce n'est pas incurable ?

* * *

><p>Bon bah c'est finit ! Et je suis désolé pour les dernières ligne qui sont censé créer du suspense... Mais bon on en reparlera.<p>

N'hésiter pas à me donne des conseils, je veux m'améliorer pour pouvoir vous proposer des textes de qualités, donc lâcher vos rewiews !

En plus vous pourrez avoir des Cookies ! * voix suave *


End file.
